


The best seat

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Jonathan, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, M/M, Riding, Stonathan fluff, Top Steve, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: If you'd asked Steve Harrington a year ago who he'd be dating and sleeping with he would have probably told you 'Nancy Wheeler' or someone else that's perceived to be 'hot' and 'popular'. But if you'd even mention the name Jonathan Byers, he'd laugh and tell you he wanted nothing to do with that freak, how wrong was he.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Stranger Things fic.

Steve and Jonathan were sitting in the younger males living room, studying. Joyce had gone out on a date with Hopper and both Will and Eleven were at a sleepover that the Wheeler's were hosting. Thus meaning the boys had the Byers house to themselves for the night. And if he was being completely honest, studying wasn't really how Steve wanted to spend his night, alone with the elder Byers boy.

Jonathan Byers currently had his head buried in the book he was studying for English class, and in Steve's opinion, was not paying enough attention to him. So Steve came up with a plan.

"Jon..." Steve whined and didn't stop whining until the deep dark brown eyes were looking directly at him. The boys were sat on different couches, so that was the first thing Steve had to change.

"What is it, Steve?" Jonathan asks, finally looking up from his book, fondly rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Steve did this kind of thing all the time. Steve pouts before donning his signature smirk.

"Why are you sitting over there? There's a perfectly good lap right here." Steve patted his lap suggestively.

"We're supposed to be studying Steve" Jonathan sighed.

"Come on Jon, you can study from the comfort of my lap. That way i get some infamous Jonathan Byers hugs too, come on babe, you know you want to." Steve pleaded.

"Steve..." Jonathan whined, knowing full well he'd eventually give in to what his boyfriend wanted. He also knew that as soon as he moved, no studying would get done. As soon as Steve put his hands on him, he'd be putty in his boyfriend’s hands, giving in to anything the older male wanted.

"Please, baby" Steve pouts. Jonathan rolled his eyes, sighing as he shut his book. He threw his book down besides Steve. Heaving himself off the couch, he made his way over to his smirking boyfriend. Promptly straddling the elder boy, Jonathan sat down in Steve's lap, facing the elder boy.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jonathan questioned, blushing deeply as he looked up at Steve through his hair, which had fallen into his eyes as he moved to sit in the others lap. Steve chuckled and pushed the hair from his eyes lightly.  
"This is exactly what I wanted, baby." Steve smirked, leaning in to kiss the shorter boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you Jon." Steve whines into Jonathan's ear, pressing the shorter boy closer to his chest, allowing the other to feel just how much he was getting to him. Jonathan squirmed on Steve's lap, eliciting a breathy moan from the older male. Steve let his hands glide down Jonathan's back, stopping to rest on his hips. He tightened his grip on the slender hips in his grasp and began to encourage Jon to start moving his hips against his. Soon their bodies were moving in rhythm with one another, Steve was leaving sloppy kisses along Jonathan's neck and collar. Jonathan knew this was how it was going to end, and if Steve had his way it would not be ending any time soon. Jonathan's hands swiftly made their way into Steve's heavily hair sprayed hair, his fingers getting tangled in the spray hardened locks.

"Steve, please" Jonathan panted now, giving in to his boyfriends ministrations, completely forgetting about the studying they were supposed to be doing as he lost himself in his boyfriend.

"God, Jon" Steve moaned, after hearing just how far into the throes of pleasure Jonathan already was. Steve knew he had to get a move on, Jonathan was sensitive, responding positively and animatedly to almost anything Steve did, so if he wanted to get laid, he was going to have to act quickly and soon. Before he had the chance to do anything, the elder Byers boy began grabbing at his boyfriend’s belt, slim fingers deftly removing the offending accessory and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed, he was almost desperate to remove the clothes that were, at least in Jonathan's opinion, clinging to Steve like a second skin and they shouldn't be there, he wanted to feel the other boy, he craved the skin on skin contact he'd never had before Steve. "Woah, woah, easy, easy Jonny boy, let me help" Steve chuckled, lifting Jon up slightly so he could remove his jeans, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. He quickly set to work on Jonathan's clothing, easing the smaller boy out of his oversized, baggy shirt and then without letting go of the other, Steve set to work removing Jon's jeans. Steve prompted the shorter male to stand in between his legs, and once he had complied, Steve grabbed the belt loops of Jon's jeans and swiftly pulled them down in one movement, his briefs following quickly, he then encouraged Jonathan to hold onto his shoulders as he stepped out of the restrictive denim and cotton, not wanting him to trip and fall. The young Harrington boy took this moment to take in his sharp, angular boyfriend, who now stood before him in all his glory, nothing obstructing Steve's view of the other.

"Steeeve..." Jonathan whined almost pitifully, pouting slightly, already missing having his boyfriends hands all over him. Upon hearing this, Steve quickly pulled off his own shirt but left his briefs on, leaving that as something for Jon to remove. Pulling on Jonathan's hands, Steve pulled him back into his lap. Jonathan was now squirming even more, and was starting to get restless. Steve caressed every inch of his boyfriends skin that he could reach, causing the younger male to push into the gentle hands running all over him. Steve's long fingers trailed down Jonathan's bony chest, feeling each individual rib before reaching his pelvis and his deliciously pale thighs that bracketed Jonathan's now engorged member. During Steve's exploration of Jonathan, the other male had taken this opportunity to slide his unusually (this was usual for Jonathan) cold hands into Steve's own briefs, reaching down to cup Steve's large erect member. Steve gasped at that, and retorted by pressing feather light kisses to Jonathan's jaw, whilst whispering...

"You're so gorgeous, Jon. God, you're beautiful" Steve whispered. This caused Jonathan to blush furiously, but it didn't stop him from pulling at his lovers briefs, forcing him to kick them off his own legs once the article of clothing had been pushed down far enough, all whilst keeping the young Byers situated in his lap. Now both boys were naked, all that was left before they got down to business was the preparation, Jonathan couldn't take Steve inside him dry, without being stretched and Steve had no desire of hurting his loved one in any way.


End file.
